


You won’t lose me

by mileven_captainswan



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Angst, Cute, El - Freeform, El has to close the gate, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First story, Fluff, Love, Mileven, Sad, Sweet, but never got, el is sad, hello, kiss, mike - Freeform, mike is sad, stranger things, the kiss we should have gotten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileven_captainswan/pseuds/mileven_captainswan
Summary: Mike just got El back and now she has to go back and do the same thing that caused her to disappear. And that is to save everyone. To save him. But what if that story played out differently?-Aka: AU of El leaving Mike again.





	You won’t lose me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first story here on AO3 and in general. I’m super excited to share this story because I wish it did play out differently. I love writing so I thought I’d give it a try! So here is a story of mileven and they are sad because my babies are always sad kinda :( ENJOY! :)  
> Also: sorry if there are any grammar mistakes!

”I really hope that this works, if not then, I don’t know what we will do.”, Joyce says standing in the Byers’ house near the broken window where El had thrown the demodog earlier.

That part still made her feel uneasy. But she was happy to have El back. She cared for her like a daugther. El doesn’t deserve this, she thought to herself. Being emotionally abused, tortured, being locked up in a lab her entire life, missing out on real adventure. It just wasn’t fair. Come to think of it.

Everything that has happend to everyone was something that no one deserved. Will didn’t deserve to get lost in the upside down just to come out and get possessed by a monster a year later. Mike didn’t deserve to see the love of his life disappear in front of his eyes, call her every single night for almost a year to then find out she was safe and sound just around the corner of Hawkins. Bob and Barb didn’t deserve what happend to them. It just wasn’t fair.

As Joyce stands there, thinking about everything, she suddenly snaps out of her thoughts when she hears a familiar voice speak.

”Yeah, I really hope so too. But will figure something out.” Mike says, standing infront of Joyce and El standing next to him and Lucas standing on the other side of Mike.

”Don’t worry, it’ll work. It has to.” Lucas says reassuring them that everything will be fine.

El was just standing there, not knowing what to say, but she understands everyones feelings so she decides to pull Joyce in a tight embrace making Joyce feel a little bit better.

”Can someone please give me a hand with this shit?!” came a voice, a very familiar voice which was Dustin’s of course. They turn around to see him and Max standing by hallway around a bunch of heaters. He was pointing at one of the heaters that seemed to be too heavy for him and Max to pick up.

”Yeah yeah, I’m coming.” said Lucas and left Mike, El and Joyce.

”Come on let’s go outside, it’s almost time for us to go.” Joyce said and Mike and El agreed. Mike held out his hand towards El giving her a warm look on his face and she took it. She gave Mike a warm smile. They followed Joyce through the door.

Mike, El and Joyce then went outside as they soon had to leave. They were now standing at the porch and waiting. Mike really wanted to have a moment with El before she leaves. He just got El back and he needed some alone time with her. He called her every single night for 353 days just to find out she was under his nose the entire time. Now she was going back to the same thing that had caused her to vanish into thin air. And that was saving them, saving the world, saving him. It wasn’t fair for her to do that all again. But what choice did they have?

So naturally he wanted to have a moment with her, alone.

”Mrs Byers, is it okay if I talk with El alone?” Mike says, still holding El’s hand. El looks at him with sadness written across her face, knowing why Mike wanted to talk to her alone.

”Of course” Joyce says, understanding their need of privacy. Joyce went to Hopper who was getting ready to leave.

El turns around and stands infront of Mike instead of standing beside him, taking Joyce’s spot. They pull each other into another comforting embrace and start sobbing. They both have missed each other so much and they really don’t want to leave each other. It feels like they have been hugging for hours but they pull apart from their hug but Mike is still holding her by her arms.

”Just be careful alright? I can’t lose you again.” Mike says with pain in his throat. He really doesn’t want her to leave him again.

”You won’t lose me.” El says while shaking her head.

”Do you promise?” Mike says.

”Promise.” El says while looking into his eyes. The sweet dark brown eyes that makes her want to faint of happiness.

She then notice a tear on his cheek and she takes out her hand and wipes the tear of his beautiful face.

”Friends don’t lie.” El says and then she starts leaning herself towards him, ready to kiss him goodbye. It was a way for El to reassure him that everything was going to be alright. That she would come back, to him. As she leans in, she feels a warm sensation inside of her, wanting nothing more than to stay with Mike, forever. El feels her heart beat faster and faster and she can tell that Mike felt the exact same way. Mike was a little surprised by her affection but he too wanted nothing more than to just be with El. He felt the sensation too so he closed his eyes, and started to lean towards El too.

”El come on let’s go, it’s time.” came the sound of Hopper who was smoking a cigarette. El turns her head and then turns back to Mike, sighing at the fact that she has to leave. Mike realizing that, nods slightly and mouths ”Okay.” before letting her go. He is torn at the fact that she has to leave but he has to be strong, Mike thinks.

He takes her hand and they walk down the steps and she let’s go of him and looks at him with a warm smile and he smiles back. She then goes to the truck and the others come outside, standing behind Mike and watch as everyone gets in the car. Nancy, Jonathan, Joyce and Will in one car and Hopper and El in another car.

Mike watches as El slowly disappears into the night. The further she goes the more hurt he feels. He now feels sadder than ever. This was the worst feeling ever. He already lost her once, and he knows that if he loses her one more time, he won’t be able to handle it. He’ll completely break down and he isn’t sure if he’ll be able to pull himself back up if that happens. Just the thought of it makes him start to cry. He really needs her.

On the other hand, El is also watching Mike, turning her head over and looking through the back window seeing everyone but looking at Mike. She knows how upsetting this is for him and the fact that she’s leaving him again is killing him. Hell it’s killing her too. She just got reunited with him and now she has to leave him again.

All this pain and thoughts just have one thing in common: Mike.

Without thinking, without caring, she decides to follow her heart.

”STOP THE CAR!” El shouts, making Hopper jump.

”What? Why?” he says.

”Just do it, STOP!” El shouts back.

Hopper has a confused look on his face and El somehow understands it.

”Look there is something I need to do just stop the car before I stop it myself.” El says looking at him seriously. Hopper stops the car.

Mike notices that the car stopped. He wonders why. Oh no, did something happen to El?! Did she faint?! Is she in pain?! Oh no what happend to El?! Why did Hopper stop the car?! All of these thoughts came rushing to his head and they all stopped when he noticed El walking out of the passenger side and she started running back towards the Byers’ house.

Mike started to run himself. He heard a couple of voices saying ”Mike what are you doing? Get back here!” But he didn’t care, he just ran.

He didn’t run far though, he ran far enough to where the car was parked a couple of minutes ago because El had managed to run towards him, meeting him at that spot.

El threw her arms around Mike’s neck and started full on crying in him, not caring that everyone was there, looking at them. She didn’t care because all she wanted to do, is hug Mike and embrace him.

Mike didn’t seem to give a care either as he wrapped his arms around her small waist, hugging her so tightly as if he had planned to never let her go. He too started crying in her hair that he was still not used to.

They were both crying and hugging each other for what felt like an eternity.

El let Mike go and grabbed his cheeks with her tiny hands and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was something that they both realized that they needed because this kiss made them feel like everything was going to be alright. The kiss was soft and sweet and they both felt calmer than ever. They were both in their on little bubble and they forgot about everything else. It was just them.

Until eventually, they heard someone clear their throat and they quickly were brought back to reality. They both felt a little embarassed but honestly they needed this moment after such a long time so they didn’t care.

They realized that Hopper had come and cleared his throat and they looked back at each other.

”I’m sorry... I... I.. I just needed.... I just wanted to- ” El says with a shaky voice.

”It’s okay. I understand. I needed that too.” Mike said which made El smile again. Her smile was one of the many things he adored about her. He started smiling himself.

They hugged each other one more time before El and Hopper walked back to the truck. Mike was still watching her. He still felt scared, but he knew that everything was going to be alright and so did El.


End file.
